The Awakening
by Silvernight133
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my first time making fanfiction. My fanfiction resolves around Fable 3 after the Darkness and the Queen of Albion and a little about her mother. Now the Queen of Albion has black hair and she has Ocean blue eyes. Watch her as she is betrayed, has a love triangle, and love something that almost drives her into madness.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! This is my first time making fanfiction. My fanfiction resolves around Fable 3 after the Darkness and the Queen of Albion and a little about her mother. Now the Queen of Albion has black hair and she has Ocean blue eyes. The now new Queen of Albion is now searching something... Something more meaningful in her life now. Come to read the Queen being betrayed, have a love triangle, have inner sexual demons, lose almost everything, see if she is the pure rebel queen as everyone portrays, and see how much love can do before it turns into madness. **


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance

Many people crowed and weep over the loss of the old Hero Queen of Albion all sorts of people making their way around the Clockworth Tower, here all sort of people gathered around to see the Queen. I pushed my way through to see her one last time before they put her into the tomb they made for her at the castle. Close behind me is my older brother telling people to "excuse my little sister." I felt tears running down from my eyes as I was trying to hurry to the old Hero. I finally made my way to her, tears fell heavier down my face. "Mommy, mommy, wake up please wake up!" I never once cried like that before despite my age. My brother comes up behind me and touches my shoulder. I turned to him and I sense all sorts of pain when I turned to him. I felt his sadness too but he had a much harder personality than me so I now he wouldn't cry like me or even shed a single tear. My brother crouched down on one knee. He opened up his arms for me to embrace him. At first I didn't want to but something inside of me just burst and without any thinking I ran to him and accepted his embrace. I cried into his arms and he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I couldn't calm down I couldn't even if I tried. "She will always be there in our hearts." Said my brother giving me reassurance. I also gripped for something else… I gripped the necklace that has the symbol of Albion on it. I held it tight until I felt it hurt my hand. I turned around and I gave the deceased Queen one more kiss on her forehead. Then the royal guard closed the encrusted golden casket away to the castle. As my brother and I were heading to the castle with the royal guard with the casket leveled at their necklines. I turned around one last time see the crowd of people who were looking at the old Queen's casket. What caught my eye above all was man wearing gold and red clothing that looked like highwaymen clothing and his eyes were beautiful emerald green and his hair was black as night and he had a gun strapped on his leg. He was very beautiful but yet he carried some sort of dark aurora around him. I blinked and then turned around and looked up at my brother. He looked down at me and gave me a small smile then we started walking to the castle.

I woke up from the dream feeling the sadness of that day wash over me. My necklace was daggling and hitting my chest and I quickly grabbed it and started to rub it with one hand. The necklace gave me comfort when I rub it. Ever since my mother gave it to me it was one of the only things that help me relax and kept my nerves calm. I looked around the room and then I looked outside the window and it seems it just turned daybreak. I looked down below my bed and saw a familiar and fuzzy face. I adjusted myself just enough to able to pet Fable, my faithful dog. After I put my hand on his head his eyes lit up. "Sorry I woke you up boy." He lifted up his head and tilted it to the side. This dog was too smart for its own good. This dog knew too well that there was something wrong with its master. I just sighed and told the dog. "I had the same dream again." I closed my eyes and I could see the dream play fast through my head. The dog whimper like he was worried. All I can do is pet his head. I petted his head until he went back to sleep. By the time he went back to sleep at least an hour went by and I heard birds starting to sing, telling people it was morning. Soon Jasper will come get me up to go eat and do my duties of the day. This Queen stuff was already getting old but someone had to do it. Even though it gets old I couldn't be happier about ruling Albion. My mother the old Hero Queen of Albion made this once almost forgotten land into a kingdom full of prosperous people and industry and one of the most protected lands now. I made my way out of the red cover that was covering me. I wore a dark purple nightgown with laces all around it. I went over to look out the window and I already see servants looking busy in the garden. I sat down on the couch right beside the window. I closed my eyes for a few moments until I heard a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty, may I come in?" A familiar voice was at the door. "You can come in Jasper." I started to hear something make a chime noise outside my door but I already knew what it was, it was keys opening my door. Jasper had every keys to this whole entire castle and knows every lock to every door. He comes in with his usual attire with his blue outfit and his white hair tied neatly back. His face showed his age to be honest his face really showed his age and half the time you can't even tell his age maybe something is bothering Jasper or it's because he has been working harder more than usual. I guess ever since his dear old friend Sir Walter died he started to work a lot harder now. I think he feels obligated to try and take over some of Sir Walter's duties. I too miss Sir Walter. Ever since Sir Walter and I got stranded on the beach because my brother the ex-king Logan, send one of his ships out to sea and his ship cannon us down. Ben Finn got separated from Sir Walter and I. We got stranded on the other side of the beach where he was at. Sir Walter and I had to go through a weird cave to able to get to Aurora where we needed to find our last followers to start a revolution to take down my brother. Inside was where the Darkness was lying and waiting for us. If I knew that was where the Darkness was at I would have never went through the cave in the first place. I would have never lost Sir Walter in the first place. He would have never got possessed by the Darkness. He would still be standing here today and still be my mentor and my good friend. He was always like a father too me because I don't really remember my father and he always seemed like he fit the role of a father. I could almost feel tears coming out of my eyes when I started to remember Sir Walter and all the stories he told me when I was little about the great Hero Queen of Albion.

I got my royal attire on. I dyed it because I like blue but it never suited me. I put red and purple on my royal attire and it looks so much better than the blue. I headed down the hallway to get to the dining room and close behind me was Jasper. I made it to the dining room and seated myself at the top of the table where royalty supposed to go. Jasper clapped his hands and many chefs came out with many plates and dishes and they all quickly sat them down of the table. Then they all took a bow and then left quickly like they came in. I looked at all the food and for some reason I felt some kind of emptiness inside of me when I looked at it all. It wasn't because I was hungry. It was a different type of emptiness. Jasper made a plate for me and sat it down I front of me. I looked at it for a long second and then I picked up a fork and placed it in my hands like I practiced for table etiquette for all those years. For once in my life I was having something not so high society for breakfast today. It was pancakes with nice tasty syrup on top. To go with the pancakes is eggs and some bacon and milk. I was glad they got me milk this time, wine with breakfast does not leave the best aftertaste. Yet though I still stared at the food and I still had that empty feeling inside. I looked around the dining table and I realized that I was the only one sitting at the table alone. I put my elbow to the table and place my cheek in my hand. I started to poke my food with my fork. "Madam, is there something wrong with food preparations?" Said Jasper sounding worried. I lifted up my head and looked at Jasper and said "What?" he gave me such a worried look on his face that I felt like I needed to tell him what was wrong with me. "Jasper, have you ever felt… empty inside? Like there is something missing." Jasper comes up closer to me and gives me a little smile and then he says "I have use to have that feeling until I was hired to look after you now I don't have it anymore." I gave him a big smile and then I began to eat my food. After I got done eating Jasper and I started to head to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 2: The Devil

Not many people came to the throne room today to get an audience with the Queen. Still the day is not over yet. There were a few people came in that had minor problems but they were an easy fix. I still had a few more meetings before I am able to retire and continue my day without any people bugging me about their problems. I know it sounds harsh but I could already use a break from this Queen stuff. An hour had past and I asked Jasper something. He was with me all this time doing the meetings with me. "Jasper who is the next people who need an audience with me?" Jasper looks down at his schedule "Well your Majesty, it seems to be Reaver is your last client of the day." I rolled my eyes because I really cannot stand Reaver. I hate the man worth a passion. He is so immoral, disgusting, sexual deviant pig! Even though he is all these things but he is a gentlemen while he is doing all these things, which I don't see how that is possible. I can never understand Reaver and to be honest I really do not want too. Especially the way he tries to know everybody… if they are worth his time to be part of his bedding everyone knowing ways. "Call him in… I guess." I said really annoyed. Jasper did his hand signal to let the guards know to let Reaver in the throne room. Jasper looks at me with a look that was uncertain is he should of signal the guards in the first place.

Reaver comes in with his famous white and black outfit with his big looking heavy top hat and his cane in his left hand. His black hair neatly comb and his light green eyes always shining with some type of corruption in them. He walks in the throne room like a high class gentleman coming up to me. "Surprisingly this time you waited for the guards to let you in instead of walking in on a meeting like you did the last time." Reaver gave a cocky laugh and then says "How did I miss talking to my darling Queen and her ill temper mood with me. Oh how this always makes things always interesting." He winks one eye ay me. I rolled my eyes at him. I hate him, why does he always try to flirt with me I have no interest in him what so ever and I am pretty sure I made that clear more than a few times. But it seems to me that no matter how hard I try to get him to stop flirting with me he seems to flirt more. That doesn't any make sense! Oh how I love for this immoral man to just leave already and not come back to the castle… but I need him because he runs the Industries in Bowerstone. Without Reaver all of Bowerstone would be ruin of profit despite my efforts because I have no idea how to run an Industry and how to find a proper person to even run the Industries where Reaver left off. So I guess I have to deal with him, for my people and Albion's sake.

Reaver tries to come up to me more but the bodyguards stopped him before he even got a chance to come closer. "Why so jumpy today boys? I'm not going to hurt your guy's precious Queen. I wouldn't even give a thought of doing such a thing! Well… if it had to do with stripping of clothes and some rough housing then maybe I would hurt her little." Said Reaver looking at me then licking his lips and raising his eye brows at me. I couldn't tell you how bad I wanted to throw up right there, but I contained myself. "Reaver what do you want?" I said while giving an annoyed sigh. "Oh my dear why look so gloom! It doesn't suit your appearance for a beautiful Queen such as yourself!" Reaver knew that I was already annoyed… Great that means he is going to be here for a while just to annoy me and flirt with me some more. I hate playing this game with him. Reaver continued "Cannot I not talk to my Queen without giving me dirty looks? The only dirty looks I should see on you when you actually want to be "dirty" with me if you know what I mean." I got up from the throne and starting walking angrily to Reaver. As I was walking to him angrily he just smirked the whole entire time. I put my hand up to slap him but as I was coming down to slap him he caught my hand and then pulled me into his body. The bodyguards were already coming up to Reaver. Reaver pulls his gun out and points it at the bodyguards. It was Reaver's famous gun and the only gun he ever uses. His Dragon Stopper .48. I have to admit it is a magnificent looking weapon. I admire the gun greatly but the problem is the user of the gun. As he was holding his gun in his other hand he played with my black hair with his other while keeping a tight hold on me. I may be a hero too but for some reason Reaver is a lot stronger than me and it made me very mad because most of the time I can get out of people's grasp despite how muscly they are. Reaver is not a normal person. He is more than what he lets on to people.

I struggled so hard to get away from Reaver. Nothing seems to work. I would almost get away from him then he would catch me by the arm and the put me back into his arms. "I really have a feisty little fox in my trap. How I would love to see what this little one can do." He puts me closer to his face and I immediately felt disgust so I try to pull away harder than I did before and this time putting in all my might into it. I pushed and pushed on his arm, I hit him yelled, screamed, and even kicked. I probably looked so ridiculous and the guards and even Jasper were probably surprised about how the way I acted. Nothing seemed to work to get away from Reaver. Then I got so mad to the point I felt the will power in me boil. I could start seeing the will lines curve in my hands. Even though I showed that I have will power but I did not have the significance to able to use it without the gauntlets. I was powerless I could not escape from Reaver no matter how hard I try. So I stopped acting like a maniac and I just stood there and let Reaver hold me captive. "What's the matter my little Amelia?" I felt completely utter rage when Reaver called me by my real name. No one has really called me by my real name before, other than my mother. Not even my brother, Jasper, or even Sir Walter called me by my real name. Reaver did not had I big grip on me this time instead of running away again I put my hand into a fist and I punched him in the face. His grip on me let loose because Reaver was so surprised that I did something like that. I took off to the throne and grabbed my pistol and then I aimed it at Reaver. Reaver just looked at me then he gave me a devilish smirk then he laughed wickedly. "What's wrong little Amelia? Did I hit a nerve?" Reaver just stands there and smiles like this all but a joke. I still kept my gun pointed at him and I wasn't going to let off either. Reaver takes a step towards me, immediately I put my finger on the trigger. "Don't you dare take another step Reaver!" I said very angrily. As Reaver as just about to take another step the door opened at the entrance to the throne room. A familiar handsome blonde hair man comes in.

I felt relief when I saw who the man was. It was Ben Finn the captain of the royal guards. Reaver turned to see who came in uninvited. He gave such a disgusted look to Ben Finn. "Well I love the little chat that we had my Queen but I must be off. Tatty bye." Then Reaver rushed out as fast as he could. I lowered my gun after I couldn't see Reaver anymore. I sighed in relief and then I sat back down in the royal throne, letting the gun hit the floor. Ben Finn just looks at me then looks back behind him where Reaver left and just says. "What the hell did I just missed?"

Ben Finn and I went to the garden and sat on one of the benches that overlooks the city. I told him what happen when Reaver came into the throne room. "Damn he didn't even ask you for anything?" I looked at the ground and I felt a surge of annoyance go through my body when I was thinking of Reaver and what happened in the throne room. "To be honest Ben I don't think he wanted to talk about anything at all. I just think he wanted to annoy me." Ben just gives a chuckle then he looks at me. I turned to him when he looked at me but I did not keep up with his gaze I just put my head back down and stared at the ground some more. "Is it getting hard?" Ben's voice sounded concerned. "What do you mean?" I was very confused. "Well ever since Sir Walter died you really haven't been the same. You seem a lot more stressed now, when you first began to be Queen you were never this stressed you were always happy and cheerful and ready to help people." Ben's words were speaking truth. I was more stressed out then I was ever was. Sir Walters's death hurt me a lot inside. I had to kill him to stop the Darkness and after I did kill him something killed me inside it felt like I just killed my own father. How is anybody supposed to live with a feeling like that? Well I can't really say anything because I do it every day but every day it gets harder and harder. Also I have been thinking about the day when mother died and that doesn't help either with my stress. "I just been tired lately Ben. I'll be ok." I looked back up and I force myself to smile at him. I didn't want Ben to worry. He went through enough too and I don't want to be added to his problems. But I could already tell on Ben's face that he did not believe me. He turns and looks at the city and you can see the sun was starting to set. His blonde hair glistened in the setting the setting sun and his eyes glowed too. He is a really handsome man. I had to turn away from him so he doesn't see me blush. Ben keeps staring into the city and then says "Well if there is something wrong you let me know. I will always be here to protect you like Walter wanted." Like Walter wanted he says but it stings like poison. He has no idea why I hated him for saying that. I got up and began to walk then I turned around to see if Benn was coming and he wasn't so I said "Well come on now you had a long journey. Let's go get you something to eat."


End file.
